Family Tradition
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Miranda Rose Johnson had a father who is now retired Captain Francis Johnson of the Camelot firehouse. She will be a firefighter and under Billy Walsh as lieutenant. Some old and new faces will show up here. And I decided not to have Alex Taylor gone
1. Chapter 1

Miranda Rose Johnson is my character and my creation. She is Captain Francis Johnson's daughter, and going to work under Lieutenant Billy Walsh at the 55th precinct firehouse. She had a year or so at another house and transferred into the 55 when a vacancy came up . And to get off of midnights so her mother didn't get crazy with worrying about her getting home at strange hours of the morning anymore.

They could hear the motorcycle approaching from down the block. Then it stopped and parked in an open slot between the police precinct and the firehouse. Here she was after all these years of waiting and getting her college degree in accounting just to humor her fire captain father. His firehouse on the corner of King and Arthur still stood. She wondered if there were any reminders inside of Francis.

She took off her helmet and her wavy black hair spilled down her back slowly. For a moment the small outline of a star tattoo at the base of her neck was revealed. She had her mothers blue eyes and curvy build. She was five nine which wasn't too shabby. Her father was 6'1. Then she went inside and up the staircase. She had been here a few times as a young girl when her mother worked overtime at her police detective job. The guys had been family then and big brothers. She had well worn black cowboy boots on with a red stripe on the side. Faded blue jeans and a hooded sweatshirt completed her outfit on this crisp but sunny October day.

She stopped in the kitchen and got a cold Pepsi out of the cooler in a bottle for herself. It would take the edge off when she talked to Billy Walsh again after all this time . The last time hadn't been very pleasant for either of them. Her mind went back to that night as she went up the stairs to the office that she had once known as her fathers.

Three years earlier: April ,2004

" Why the hell wasn't he wearing his turnout coat?" Miranda had stood there looking at the firefighters gathered around waiting. She had some auburn colored highlights in her hair back then and it had been shorter. Her temper was like her fathers quick to ignite under pressure and then it burned out to embers in no time.

"That man in that burn unit isn't him , I don't know who it is but it's not my dad. I just hugged him this morning and told him I would see him after his double shift in the morning. " She sniffled from the beginning of a cold due to college stress and her own emotions. She found a tissue and softly blew her nose. Why of all times did she get the sniffles this week. It had to be right now when her family needed her at her strongest. She sat down in a chair and felt her head throb a little. She needed to call her best friend Kate . They had known each other since she had moved into the neighborhood at the age of three and been inseparable ever since. Kate's father was an NYPD detective and was partnered with her mother. Daniel and Tess Ramirez were like second parents to her and would be devastated by what had happened to her father.

Then DK wandered over. He said" He took his coat off because there was an older woman in one of the cars and the MVA who felt cold . He handed it to her to keep warm until the paramedics could give her a blanket." He sighed softly. "You don't know what else happened today, do you?" His eyes were watery looking and he swallowed hard for a moment. "Alex Taylor died today. She was thrown in the explosion and well I don't know how to say this politely but torn in half. Her mother is here somewhere with Kim."

Miranda looked at DK as if waiting for the punch line to what had to be a terrible joke. She saw his head lower to his hands and then he sighed again as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

She didn't know what else to do at the moment so she hugged him. "I'm sorry about Alex, I always admired her. Hell I wanted to be her one day, maybe I still can."

Then she clicked back to the present time and gently knocked on Billy's door. "Lieu, may I come in?" Her voice sounded cool and collected as she waited for an answer.

Billy said" Sure door's open." Then he just looked at her for a long moment . "Miranda wow it's been a long time . Welcome to the 55 but then you probably already feel at home here."

She stood inside his door and swallowed Pepsi slowly. "Yes in some ways I do. So Lieutenant, huh? Good for you . Still have the same old couch I see. I spent some time in here with dad over the years. "

Billy said" Yeah I recovered it though last year, the other one was getting faded. I liked the denim blue color . Still soft for a quick nap . So anyway your paperwork looks good. Your other boss was sorry to see you go it seems you were an asset to the 62. And I'm sure you will be one here as well. Your locker is in the same old row as ours were, last one on the left. Near the bunk that is empty. You get settled in and we will discuss a partner for you and get you introduced around after that."

Miranda nodded. "Thank you Lieu. I'm sure I will feel right at home in no time." She went to find her locker and unpack her stuff and then put her own old pillow on her bunk. She slept best when it was there. It had been on her bed at her parents until she'd moved out last fall and yet seemed fitting to bring it here to her new home.


	2. Welcomes

Authors Note: Miranda's casual boyfriend is taken from a detective on CSI:NY named Don Flack. He is played by the actor Eddie Cahill if anyone wants to see what he looks like , has gorgeous baby blue eyes .

Miranda was opening her locker door and hanging pictures inside with double sided tape carefully. She had one of her and her father from her fire academy graduation ceremony and touched it carefully as she hung it up. Her mother had had a picnic for her that day with some friends of hers there. Kate who had been on the police force for two years had been there and some other college friends. It had been a nice day even if Daniel her older brother and Frankie her sister hadn't shown up. They still wanted no part of her career choice though they showed up on holidays or their parents anniversary and birthday dinners. She sighed softly as she finished with a few other photos. It was as close to home as she could make it.

Then footsteps came up the stairs slowly . She had already pulled on her uniform and was getting her boots on quietly. Then there he stood . Derek "DK" Kitson. The other squad member that she had know since the age of eight. He opened his locker then turned when he saw her lacing up her boots slowly.

"Miranda ?" "So I guess what I heard is true, you are on the squad now with us? Been a long time squirt." He leaned against the wall for a moment.

Miranda said "Squirt was cute when I was ten Derek, Now I'm one of your coworkers and I want to be called Miranda or Johnson. I've grown up a lot in the last few years and I have worked as a firefighter for two of them. Now it may not make me equal to your status but still ."

DK looked at her for a moment then. " I just meant it as a term of friendship . Ok then Miranda it is, no other name. Welcome to the squad. Shower for the ladies is on the right hand side of the locker room, sometimes the head of it leaks . And do not feed Lombardo chili if you can help it. He will stop the toilet up for at least three days."

Miranda smiled. " Thank you and maybe I'll fix it later, pretty handy with a wrench. And is he still doing that , my dad still talks about that at home sometimes. " She smiled slightly. "Some things never change I guess."

DK said" No they don't but at least he wears Breathe Right Strips for his snoring these days. "

Miranda said" Miracles do happen. That too was a legend in my house. Sometimes I think Dad misses those days but then he just goes to the park . He got himself a dog last year. Chesapeake Bay Retriever he named Chief. He takes him over to the pond in Central Park two times a week to swim or did this summer. He 's like a kid with that dog I swear."

DK said" He always talked about one when he was here, now that he has a bigger home he finally got one for himself, I'm glad. Everybody needs a friend."

Miranda nodded. "Yeah well I know something about that. Frankie and Daniel don't talk to me since I went to the fire academy much. They think I should have used my accounting degree as more than something to kill time until I could try out for the department." She sighed. "Maybe I need a pet to go home to at night. I always wanted a kitten but Frankie was allergic . Think I'll go by the pound tomorrow and see what's in there and get one. "

DK said" Sounds like a plan but there isn't Mr. Wonderful in your life right now?"

Miranda replied" There's someone we're still getting to know each other. He's a crime scene investigator actually. His name is Don Flack , and he works uptown. Met him on a blind date. My room mate set us up. Kate Ramirez and I share a place, we went in together when she got into her police precinct job in the 43 and I got this one. " Anyway I'd better go downstairs and see the gang. Nice to talk to you again D."

He said "Yeah it was kiddo , hope you like it here." Then he went to Billy's office for a moment after her footsteps left the room.

Billy said" Let me guess Miranda right?"

DK said "I don't like it with all due respect. If she gets hurt out there I don't want to face her father and tell him friend or not."

Billy nodded. "Point taken, she's more than capable, her scores were some of the best ever at the academy and her other boss hated to see her move on. I say we give her a chance but yet we keep an eye on her. The least that we can do for the old man. I have mixed feelings myself about it all but she needs a chance and she wants to be here with us and feels comfortable. Damn I miss Alex right now, she'd know what to say and how we should be feeling about this. Miranda always admired her and respected her opinion about anything." He sighed. " I need to get this mountain off my desk, think I should put her with JD?"

DK nodded. "Yeah that may be a good idea. They would be good out there together."


	3. First Impressions

Later that night: Miranda had met the paramedics. Carlos she already knew from before , Holly his girlfriend and Grace were both new to the firehouse but seemed like decent people. DK, Lombardo, Prescott, Hart , Mcnamara, and the new guy Stu Lotta Z's were the firefighting side of things. Jimmy Doherty had gone to Bed Stuy to work search and rescue there and Kim had resigned when she had gone through losing Alex Taylor and then later Doc. She had remarried Jimmy again and was a stay at home mom to Joey and their daughter Kendall these days. She already knew Lieutenant Walsh as well.

She said" So do you guys like macaroni and cheese? I'm cooking tonight since I am new to the family and all. I may throw in some grilled chicken if that's ok and a salad. Anyway I'll be in the kitchen such as it is. If anyone wants to do dessert I would appreciate it. I'm not that great at baking honestly."

Lombardo said" There is a frozen apple pie in the freezer that just needs popped in the oven. I'll do it later and we have vanilla ice cream for on top."

Miranda nodded and moved off to start cooking. The paramedics radios began to sound then. Something about a slip and fall on 75 and Lexington . Holly and Carlos moved off to take it while Grace remained behind. She would be getting a new partner later in the week. A woman from the 61 or something.

The guys said" Well she seems friendly enough , quiet though. Maybe she's worried about measuring up to the old man around here huh?"

Billy said" Just one thing for you guys to get straight, she is her own person. Yes her father was a great lieutenant and later captain and in this house. But I don't want anyone having assumptions about her based on her last name. She's Miranda and her own person. We treat her as such here on my shift, is that understood.?"

They all nodded. "Yeah Lieu." He said "While she is cooking isn't it locker clean out day , I am sure someone has petrified socks that need thrown out by now upstairs until dinner is served later. Take the trash bags and get to it." He walked up to his office to go back to work and clear some junk out himself.

Miranda found that the area around the table had gone silent. She turned on her Ipod softly while she started to cook dinner for everybody. Evanescence's "Wake Me Up Inside" played and she hummed along with it while chopping vegetables for her salad.

So far she felt good about being here. Time would tell if it would be her other home like it had been for so many years for her father. She was missing a family feeling though she had her parents and now her boyfriend Don to fill some of the void. All because she had followed a dream that people couldn't accept. She just hoped that one day they would understand her choice. Maybe someday and somehow.


	4. Night Time

Two hours later: The first call of the night came in. Multiple car pile up on the Hudson River Expressway. Three other squads were also called from their area. Victims trapped and some cars were possibly on fire. Miranda said "Hmm and to think I wanted action tonight for some reason but not this intense."

DK said "Welcome to Camelot doesn't get any better than this on a Tuesday right boys?" The guys all chuckled and climbed into the truck quickly. McNamara was engineer since he was still getting over a sprained left knee . They headed to the scene and saw absolute and total carnage in front of their eyes when they stopped the truck.

Billy said" JD you are with Johnnson, the rest of you your usual people. Look for survivors in this mess and if there are find the medics after you make it safe. If any cars get funny get away. I don't want anyone playing hero tonight people."

He moved over to talk to another lieutenant from the 43 and to then lend a hand himself with his guys.

One of the other guys on the 86 squad saw Miranda's turnout coat and nudged his buddy. "She's the daughter of that hard ass Johnson , he's retired. Damn that one was tough as nails and a damn big pair of boots to fill, wonder if she's got the stones to do it."

Miranda turned around after prying a door to a car open. She gently pulled a man out that was unconscious and bleeding from a head laceration. " You guys mind giving little old me a hand. I can bench press roughly 175 and he's more like 220." She smirked at them having gotten him out one armed and resting him on the ground.

One of the guys who had the name Morgan on his coat said "Yep I'd say she's got some serious stones all by herself ." He said" I'll take it from here, if you need any other help Johnson let me know ok?" He carried the guy over to the paramedics to be treated carefully.

Miranda looked at the other remaining guy then who had started the conversation. "What's the matter there brother, didn't you think a girl like me would want to break a sweat or something?"

He said" You just look like you would only want that kind of thing happening between the sheets that's all honey."

She shrugged . "Is that the best insult you've got big boy? Maybe if you sweet talked your lady off duty you might actually get a little some thin something yourself."

Lombardo and Stu were working on a cracked windshield of a car where both victims were DOA and cracked up laughing at her response.

She went back to JD then to help him with the other door. " I swear some guys just never seem to grow up."

JD said "I'll buy you a beer for that one, anybody who puts Donovan in his place deserves one of those after shift. "

Miranda said" Well actually can I get a rain check, my boyfriend isn't feeling well and I told him I'd come over after and check on him. Cold season hit him early this year."

JD shrugged. "No problem just the next time we go out remind me that I owe you one ok."

Miranda nodded. "Thanks I will ." Then they finished the rest of the night getting the mess cleaned up with out further problems .

Eleven fifteen: The squad tiredly moved into the firehouse and upstairs to change and get ready to go home for the night. Miranda changed into clean jeans and a tank top that was a faded blue color. She slipped into a denim jacket for on top as well that was in her spare clothing bag for after work. Then she added some pear scented body lotion and pulled her hair loose form the department expected ponytail. She could always shower at Don's if she wanted to.

She saw the guys leaving and said" See you tomorrow boys, it was fun today." She smiled and headed out to her motorcycle. Now for a little time to just be a woman and relax. She started it and headed to Don's place stopping for orange juice and tissues on the way for him at a small grocery store.

Tribeca: Eleven forty five pm, October 5, 2007: Miranda parked her motorcycle in the garage for Don's building and then headed to his floor in the elevator after buzzing him first. Poor baby sounded horrible . His door was unlocked and she went inside quietly.

"Hey sweetie. I brought some juice and extra tissues for you. How about a back rub?" Don replied"Sure I'd love one." He sprawled on his couch and put his head on a pillow. Then she started to rub his back in slow circles. "You are tense, tough cases lately?" He nodded. "Yeah a few , that feels good."

He said " Can you stay tonight?" She replied "Sure I can but I have to get up to go home and get clean clothes ."

He smiled. "You can always borrow my sweats, you'd look cute in them." She laughed softly. "Hon not if I am in the firehouse, the NYPD colors don't really work there."

He nodded. "So tell me how your first day was at the new house but let's take this to the bedroom , shall we?"

She smiled. "Why yes Mr. Flack we shall and I will." They headed back the hall to his room together until the next morning.


	5. Bad Afternoon

The following afternoon: Miranda hummed softly as she went into the firehouse the next day for shift. This one was going to be her first double since coming to her new firehouse. She had extra clothes and stuff and just moved up the stairs with her boots clicking and her helmet in her left hand. She looked at the coffee in the pot that was on as usual and sniffed it for a moment. I'll pass she thought, besides she didn't really need the caffeine today after Don last night. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she greeted the guys.

Lieutenant Walsh was there putting the usual chore list and schedules up on the board. He said "You look bright eyed today, must have gotten some real sleep last night."

She replied" I did and I had a little quality time with a friend and it helped my disposition immensely. Are those guys at the 86 always such assholes ?"

DK cracked "Only when it's a full moon or they are well pmsy at certain times of the month. Which is pretty much all the time." He smirked slightly.

Miranda nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, now I need to go change . Feels crisp out there today , leaves are all red which is what I love."

Then her cell phone beeped. She looked at the name on it and sighed. She didn't feel up to a round of the usual crap with her sister today. " Hello Frankie , what would you like on this fine October day?" "Well I was at a friends last night , didn't know I had to check in with you about my personal life." She sighed. "Yes i know when his birthday is , two days before mine next month like every year. I don't know maybe I'll take him and mom to breakfast or something, why? " "No I am not quitting the fire department this year for his present, but you really want that for your gift don't you?"

Then she hung up and went upstairs without saying anything.

Billy said" So one member of the Johnson clan isn't happy that she's one of us. She doesn't need that grief right now around here." He went upstairs to see if she needed an ear.

She was sitting on her bunk in uniform facing the window with fuzzy looking blue socks on her feet and her boots on the end of her bed. She wiped at her face quickly but not before Billy noticed something slide off of it. He cleared his throat softly and she turned to face him then.

"Sorry about that Lieu I mean the scene downstairs ,It won't happen again."

Billy said" Well I know it won't but I also know that it hurt. Is your sister always like that? She was older when your dad had you around here so I didn't know her that well. It seemed like she was being a little hard on you though."

Miranda said" Basically when I decided I wanted to join the department after I finished college she and Daniel turned against me. They can't believe I wanted to do this after what happened with our father. " She lowered her head amoment, she was not getting teary in front of her boss. It wasn't professional or appropriate here.

Billy spoke softly. "Just so you know even your dad cried too. No shame in being human. I don't expect my guys to be strong all the time and that includes you now." He gently touched her shoulder. "Take a few deep breaths and when you feel better come back downstairs or whatever. We're here for you kiddo."

Miranda looked at him. "Thank you Lieu for listening. It means a lot to me."

Billy said" Anytime , my door is always open."


	6. Heroes Can Stumble

Two months later: Miranda was settling into the firehouse fairly well and had found a family of sorts. She had even been given an old picture that she had drawn her father by Lieutenant Walsh that he had found in his office drawer. She had made it in eight grade art class. Her fathers engine. It was now framed and on her locker door hanging.

Her cell phone beeped as she was just coming out of the shower in her sweats and FDNY T-shirt. She saw her sisters name on the digital display and sighed. "Hello Frankie what's up? When? Shortness of breath and swollen ankles. Sure I'll be right down. I'm well on a double shift but I'm sure that the Lieu will understand. Give me a break I'm not swooping into play hero, I'm worried about my father. You know what go ahead, you be the dutiful daughter. I'll be off at seven am and I am coming down there. Do me a favor and don't be around . I don't need another lecture about doing what I do."

She clicked off her phone and then went into Billy's office and gently knocked on the door. "Lieu , got a minute?" He said" Sure Miranda what's up?"

She said" My dad is in the hospital. Apparently he was having shortness of breath, and some swelling of his ankles. They think it could be congestive heart failure. They are running tests. I told my sister I would be down in the morning after I finished the shift out but wanted you to know."

Billy nodded. "If you want to go down there just let me know. I can stand in with Lombardo for you , family is first."

She said" Well my dear older sister is down there right now and if I see her at the moment I can't promise that she won't be missing some hair ."

Billy chuckled. "Frankie did tend to be the drama queen in your house didn't she? Seems to me I remember your dad saying that a time or two. " He patted her shoulder. " If you need anything at all you have my cell and you call anytime ."

She nodded. "Thanks. I figured you should know and if you want to tell DK and Joe about it I would like that . Though I'm not sure how many visitors he will be allowed to have at first ." She had a slight wave to her hair from the dampness of the shower and smelled slightly of sweet pea lotion. Her one girl thing like Taylor had here.

Then she walked out of his office and to the living room such as it was.

She sat there thinking and was sort of in a zone for a while.

Her cell phone beeped again. This time she smiled. Don. She went down the stairs to the engine bay for this conversation. "Hey hon your voice sounds really good to me." She felt herself choke up a little bit.

He replied "Babe what's wrong, bad night?" She said "My dad is n the hospital. They think it's congestive heart failure . I will go down in the morning but I am scared . He hasn't been in there since after he was burned three years ago. My sister is down there right now and I just can't deal with another speech about quitting the department." She kind of blurted it out.

Don said "I know you're on a double shift tonight, I'm off in a few hours and I 'll pick you up in the morning. Then I'll go down to Angel of Mercy with you. I'm not scheduled to be in until the afternoon tomorrow. I'll stay with you for moral support ."

Miranda swallowed for a moment. "Thank you that is incredibly sweet of you . I love you Don Flack you know that right?" He replied" Mutual Ms. Johnson totally mutual. Now go get some sleep or something and I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

Then they hung up. Miranda went back up to the bunkroom quietly. She saw Billy talking with Joe and DK in hushed tones in his office. She opened her locker quietly and rummaged through her duffel bag that held gear in it until she felt it. Good Luck Bear from when she was eleven. She had to have her tonsils out and her dad had brought him to the hospital. She had kept it ever since for times when she needed a hug. She took him out and went to lay on her bunk quietly with it in her hands. She didn't even hear anyone else enter the room as she curled up in a ball type position. She was under her blanket with her head facing the wall.

Then Alex Taylor sat at the end and the bunk moved. Miranda blinked. Alex said " Hey I think you need a hug right now huh? Come here hon." Miranda sat up slowly and just hugged the blond firefighter. Her eyes welled up and spilled over.

Alex said" Remember he's tough and he will fight this thing. I'm here if you need anything . " She noticed the bear then. " Did he get you that?"

Miranda nodded. "When I had my tonsils out at eleven. Dad was more upset than me I think. Had him ever since guess I always feel like he's there when I hug this old bear."

Alex listened. "I know what you mean. I have this old Dalmatian toy in my house that my dad got when I was eight. Had the flu really bad and dad got me him for hugging. To me it feels like he's around when I see it. But then my parents had a lot of memories in those walls so I guess some of them lingered ."

Miranda nodded. "I think I need to try and maybe sleep. Tonight and tomorrow are going to be very long days for me and mine."


	7. Rebricking Some Walls

Seven thirty the next morning: Miranda found her fathers room and then walked in. It was quiet and only her mother was by his side. She introduced Don to Ruth then went to hold her dad's hand. He had his eyes closed for a moment but opened them when he saw her. "Hey how's my girl." Miranda replied "I'll be better when you're up and out of that bed again."

Francis said" I hope it's soon. Once the medicine kicks in they'll let me go home and I'll be playing with Chief in no time." He saw the worry on her face then and touched it gently. "Come here." He gave her a tight hug for a few minutes. "I'll be ok I promise you this is just a temporary glitch in the machine."

Miranda nodded. " CHF is serious business dad. You will probably have to be on fluid pills when you go home as a precaution. It's been three years since the last time I saw you in one of these beds and I can't get that out of my head." Her head lowered and her strawberry blond hair fell in front of her face.

Francis just held her hand and gently rubbed her arm for a moment . "I know and just like back then I promised you that I'd be ok. I will this time too. You look tired, bad shift?"

She said " Just a double, some kids lit a garbage dumpster on fire and two or three MVA's , usual stuff in Camelot for a Monday night ." She shrugged slightly.

He replied"Then you had to worry about this with me, who called you?" "I know it wasn't your mom she forgot her cell at the house."

Miranda said" It was Frankie dad, and I'm glad she's not here right now. She said some pretty harsh things to me on the phone and I really don't feel all that friendly to her right now." "She still won't let me being on the department go . Asked me if I wanted to get burned like you did and said she wasn't watching me go through rehab and the pain ."

Her mother walked over to her side. "Frankie said that to you? I think she and I need to have a long overdue talk." Don was behind her gently rubbing her shoulders. Miranda said "Yes she did mom, at least she says it though unlike Daniel he just acts like it doesn't exist or something." Her eyes welled up.

Ruth said " Honey go home for a few hours, and get some sleep or let this handsome man here make you breakfast. Your dad is stable and if anything would change I'll call you. After all I can't have my other favorite firefighter falling apart on duty now can I?" She smiled and smoothed her daughters wavy hair that was like her fathers.

Miranda hugged her. " All right I'll be back this afternoon. You need a break too mom. And I need to call Lieu and update him on Dad's status. I imagine that Joe and DK will be down later to visit as well. Probably Alex Taylor too." "I love you mom and thank you ."

Ruth said "You're welcome baby girl now go do what I asked." She smiled at her daughter. She was so like Francis sometimes that it was uncanny.

Francis said" We need to do something about the other two kids . It's not right to have her go through this when something happens with us. She has enough going on with her job and that guy who seems crazy about her . I wish they would just let her do what she loves and not give her grief everytime they feel like it. "

Ruth said " Frankie was out of line and I am going to have a discussion with her myself. She knows better , we raised her to be decent and respect people's choices. No wonder Miranda didn't sleep all night besides being at work. She probably heard Frankie in her head when she tried it. I just have one question though, do you trust Billy Walsh with her there?"

Francis said "Yes I do with my life. Billy will protect her or lay down himself for her. I wouldn't have her in any other house than one lead by him , why do you think she got transferred there when Doherty left for Bed Stuy?"

Ruth nodded. "All right then I feel much better. And it will be nice to see DK, Joe and Billy again when they come down here to visit you."


	8. Revelations and Rumors

Two weeks later: Miranda had still been working and seeing her dad at the hospital and home in her off time. She came in one day looking a little burnt out. Lombardo said" There's fresh coffee made kiddo I made it and didn't let Carlos touch it today."

She nodded. "Thanks Joe I'll grab a cup before I go change. I hope you used the hazelnut one I like that stuff."

He smiled "Would I have anything else for you when you're needing a caffeine rush little lady?"

She smirked. "No but if you keep making me flavored coffee I might have to really like you ." She patted his shoulder gently and took a mug upstairs with one sugar cube.

She changed at the usual spot in the locker area and then pulled on her boots. She was sitting there when she heard the two other new guys Reynolds and Stevens talking. "You know why she's in this house don't you? It's not because she was as good as Doherty, her old man pulled strings. He was a captain or something, retired but still had friends downtown to get his little princess anything she wanted. Why do you think Lieu keeps Lombardo with her and won't let us be her partners." Then their locker doors closed and their footsteps were heard moving down the stairs.

Miranda sat there for a moment. She was stunned and actually numb. Her own father hadn't trusted her enough her to do the job. She had just wanted a transfer to get a better shift. She never expected this house or to be with the guys here. Damn it. She thought she had proven herself with hard work and had gotten beyond the family name. Now all she was was that little ten year old in pigtails all over again. It didn't matter what she did her dad would always be there. She sighed and continued lacing her boots slowly. One thing was certain she was going to have a little talk with her dad

And the sooner the better. It hurt to think that he didn't support her or trust her to do this job. She'd gone against her brother and sister for nothing. She swallowed coffee and after her boots were finished went to sit on her bunk. For now she needed to think . And she hoped that when she confronted her father that it wouldn't break her heart in the process .


	9. Love Hurts

Eleven fifteen pm:

The shift went by in a blur for Miranda. She was preoccupied by what she had heard earlier. She changed into sweats after work that night and moved down the stairs on autopilot to head to her parents. She had so many emotions swirling through her right now that she couldn't speak to anyone.

She knocked gently on the familiar forest green front door and then opened it quietly. Her mother was up watching an old movie on the television set in the kitchen . Casablanca it looked like. She walked in and said "Is Dad still up Mom ?" Ruth said " He's in the family room playing fire hydrant toss with Chief . " She saw the tightness in her daughters jaw. "Are you all right honey?"

Miranda said" I will be in a few minutes. Thanks mom." She went down the hall then and opened the family room door . Then she walked in slowly and closed the door behind her.

Her father blinked and said" Hey honey I'm glad to see you but you know I'm feeling much better. You have been great lately but I hope you won't get worn down."

Miranda looked at him for a moment. " Dad, do you want me to be a firefighter? You have always been my hero. When I was a little girl I used to think I had the coolest father of everybody at PS 12. My dad rode in a fire engine and helped save people. And the guys at your firehouse always were like my big brothers. "

Francis looked at her. "Rough night? I sometimes second guessed my career choice on bad ones. Or are you just fried from working and coming here to check on me?" His face looked slightly puzzled as he wondered why she had closed the door behind her.

Miranda swallowed for a moment. " Well let's see what if you heard that the reason you were transferred to a different firehouse when you wanted off midnight shift was because your own father didn't trust you to be capable to do the job that you busted your ass training for at the academy?" " I thought you had faith in me daddy. It broke my heart to hear that you didn't today and to even come over here and say this to you. "

Francis looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. She was not one to cry easily in front of people and he had done this to her. He felt like shit at that moment for doing this to his baby girl.

He said "I know you don't want to hear what I have to say right now but I just wanted to keep you safe if I could out there. I knew that if you had Billy as your lieutenant then you would be that way. I only wanted what was best for you just like always. " He pushed his hand through his hair slowly and then lowered his head.

Miranda said "I can't be here right now . It hurts too much . I lost three years with my sister and brother and I thought well it didn't matter because I had you in my corner, but I don't even know what is real anymore." The door clicked softly behind her and her breathing could be heard. Ruth said " Are you ok ?" She murmured something in response then left to go to her apartment. It was too raw.

Francis meanwhile was numb. What had he done to her. He had hurt her badly and didn't know if he could fix this one.

Ruth walked into the family room and saw her husband on the couch with a glass of whiskey from his mini bar. He just held it in one hand staring at the liquid in the pale blue glass that was his favorite when he drank. Rarely anymore now that he was older.

She just knelt beside him on the couch and held him with her chin resting one one shoulder in her hands gently. Like they had sat when they were dating.

"Baby what happened?" She spoke softly to him. He swallowed whiskey and then shuddered a little from the burn going down his throat.

He said" I hurt my baby girl bad Ruthie and the hell of it is that I had good intentions. I just wanted her to be in a firehouse that I trusted, was it so bad to get her into the one I used to be at with Billy Walsh?" A tear ran down his cheek slowly.

Ruth blinked. " Well that explains a lot. She looked like she was whipped tonight honey and I don't think however she found out was a good way. I think I need to call someone to be there for her tonight since I can't be. Excuse me I'll be right back."

She went and dialed Miranda's boyfriend Dons' cell phone number and told him the bare facts. "She's at a bridge on the upper East Side. Goes there to think or to cry. She likes to hear the water below if she isn't at her apartment right now. I would go but I can't right now." He responded and then they hung up.

She went back to her husband. " So is the whiskey making it hurt less or more? " She saw tears in his eyes and just held him. "It will be ok somehow with time just le ther have that right now. I'm here "

Meanwhile across town: Miranda had gone home and after changing into some really ancient sweats curled up in a ball on her couch under a fleece blanket with the firefighters prayer on the outside. She just huddled there crying silently. Then there was a knock on her door. Don said " Honey it's me, open up please . Let me in."

Miranda opened the door and had her hair loose and over her face. She was not showing her tears even to him. He just pulled her into his arms after he took off his leather jacket. " I'm here baby let it out sweetie. " His hands gently rubbed her back and shoulders.

She said" How could he not believe in me . I always did in him." That was all she would say as she stood with him in her living room. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. "You're exhausted and you need to sleep. Let me stay with you tonight."


	10. The wind Knocked Out Of Her

Later that same night: Miranda heard her stomach growl and got up quietly to go to her kitchen. She hadn't eaten much earlier since she had been too emotional and now she was starving. She got an apple from the bowl on her counter and sliced in half and then after taking the seeds out spread peanut butter on it. Old Johnson family snack. She had seen her mom make those a hundred times over the years before she went to work or just wanted something for after school snacks for them.

She leaned against her counter in the kitchen and munched for a while. Don was sound asleep in her bed. He had been just what she needed tonight and she loved him for that.

Then she heard footsteps behind her. He said " Didn't you eat tonight before now at one am? " He ran a hand through her hair gently as he stood there facing her.

She replied "No I was too emotional and besides Carlos was cooking so it's better not to when that happens." She finished one half of the apple and had the other in her hand.

Don said " Can you take tomorrow off? You look like you need to just be in bed all day and to decompress a little more."

She shrugged. "I can call Lieu in the morning and ask , if not on such short notice I may need to work. Besides I need to talk to him about something anyway . " Her face lowered and she tossed the other half of her apple away in the trash. " Let's go back to bed, I feel better now with something in my stomach ."

Don looked at her with concern. He didn't say anything at the moment just took her hand and went back her narrow hallway. She would tell him when she felt ready about what had happened to shake her this way but for now he'd just be here.

She got back into bed and curled up in a small ball almost. She had slept this way as a girl but not for years . And usually in thunderstorms. Her back was near Don's chest as he laid down and just put his arm around her waist. Her breathing relaxed and he felt her shudder again.

He said" Honey what can I do for you? I know something is really hurting you right now and I don't know what to give you to help. "

She turned over to face him. " My father didn't even trust me to do the job that I went into because of him. He arranged my transfer under one of the guys who used to be on his squad to protect me. I thought by chance I had gotten moved there when I wanted off midnights." She sighed. "I went into firefighting because he did it and he was my hero. My brother and sister have only spoken to me when they have had to the past three years because I made the decision to follow him. And now he isn't even in my corner on this." Her voice broke then..

Don said" I'm sorry sweetie. But you have me and I'm always behind you one hundred percent."

Miranda smiled at him tiredly. " Don Flack I love you. I could even see me marrying someone like you one day." "Thank you for being my best friend and in my life." "I need you right now since i feel kind of at loose ends . " She yawned softly then. "I'm so tired . Maybe I do need a day off. Too many hours lately on my feet. Work then hospital and my parents place when he got home. I can't keep this up , I'm whipped."

Don just held her gently. "It's ok babe it's ok. Give me the number for your lieutenant and I'll call him in the morning. You just get some sleep and I know you'll feel much better. I'll stay here with you as long as you want that. "

Miranda nodded. "I will the number is on my cell phone. I need to sleep." Then her eyes closed as she drifted back off into slumber again. Don laid ther with his hand on her lower back for support and rested himself. He would need a day off tommorrow too it seemed but anything for her. And just maybe he would even marry this girl one day sooner than she thought.

Miranda coughed slightly in her sleep and then moaned a little bit. Don thought wow the stress of the past few weeks had actually made her sick. He was glad she had agreed to be home tomorrow. He knew they had something called hydrant at her firehouse, he had heard her mention it when someone had been hurt but she said it was boring and she'd rather be home watching paint dry than being on that. He knew he needed to call her boss and the sooner the better until she was back on her feet. And he also wanted to go and talk to her father and find out what had happened or her mother. He hated seeing her look like this. So defeated and without her spark in her eyes that she had with him. Damn shame that the one man she relied on more than him had been the one to break her heart at the moment. But he hoped that he would help her heal in some way .


	11. Falling Into Oblivion

The firehouse, the next afternoon: Miranda had tried to get the day off to sleep but couldn't. So she had gone to work looking pretty much like something the cat had dragged in or a hairball it had coughed up. She nodded to a few of the guys and grabbed a liter bottle of Mountain Dew from the cooler as she headed up the stairs slowly . Her muscles ached and she felt drained. But yet she needed to talk to Billy . She knocked on his office door twice and then opened it.

"I need a moment Lieu. When I wanted to transfer off of midnight shift did you know about it already from my father?" "Or was it just something that you were saving up for me if I made you angry one shift down the line." Her face looked pale and tired.

Billy blinked. " He had some concerns about you being safe out there but that was all we discussed at the time. I wasn't even sure that downtown would put you here when your name came across my desk . But you are here and you look like hammered shit right now. Who told you about that anyway?" He waited for the answer .

Miranda said " The other two recent members in here of our happy family, Reynolds and Stevens were chatting in the locker room yesterday and didn't know I was up there and could hear them. Said it wasn't because I was as good as Doherty but that well my dad pulled strings to "get his little princess whatever she wants." " And you were keeping me with Lombardo for protection and not letting me have them for a partner."

She leaned against the doorway with one hand behind her back and the plastic bottle of soda in the other one.

Billy 's jaw tightened. He said" I thought since you always liked Joe that he would be a good partner for you, nothing more . That is unfair to me and to him for anyone to think otherwise." "I will take care of this though , while you go up and hit your bunk. And I will also tell anyone that you don't get disturbed unless we have a call Rumors and lies piss me off when they hurt people."

Miranda nodded. " Thank you Lieu . And I will. I really could have used a day in my own bed but the bunk will do for now . " She saw the Advil container on the corner of his desk and swallowed two slowly with her soda. "One other thing , I never had any ideas about being treated differently from anyone else here. My name isn't what defines me . I would hope being a good firefighter, friend and daughter would do that instead ." She closed the door behind her and then went and just fell onto her bunk after changing clothes.

Two hours later: She was sound asleep and felt something jab her in the left hand. She could hear soft voices and then almost heard tape being ripped and placed onto something close to her. She rolled over and then her head faced the wall. She just wanted people to let her sleep and she moaned quietly.

Footsteps moved away from her bunk and she heard nothing else in the room.

Downstairs: Doc said " Well Miranda has a bad case of the flu right now . She's dehydrated and I would say has a touch of bronchitis as well as being malnourished. Her fever is starting to come down slowly but I want her kept here and quiet. The medicine I gave her should start to help her feel better. If she gets worse Carlos and I will take her to the hospital . Should we call her parents or her boyfriend? They should know what is happening with her right now."

Billy said "I'll do it . I don't think she is really happy with her dad at the moment and besides it is my responsibility as her boss . Just do what you need to Doc and keep me informed. If she gets worse she is going in and no arguments from her either."

Joe went quietly upstairs again then. He sat on the foot of her bed as she slept. He loved her like a sister and hated to see her hurting. He gently rubbed her arm that didn't have the IV in it for comfort .

She stirred slightly then. " Joe?" Her voice sounded tired and far away. He said"Hey kiddo take it easy ."

She coughed and felt her chest twinge. "What happened ?" "So tired ."

He replied" You are sick kiddo, have yourself a nasty fight with the flu going on and some bronchitis. Doc had to give you medicine by IV to get your fever down. You're in the bunkroom and you haven't moved all shift. "

She blinked. "Sorry , don't tell my dad. Just need to sleep it off."

Joe said " You need to actually be at the hospital but Doc is treating you here. I need to go down and tell him you're awake. DK is even making you chicken soup downstairs and he doesn't cook for just anybody when it isn't his night. Just rest but I'm glad to see your blue eyes open again, you scared me for a while there partner."

He went downstairs and updated Doc then . Miranda found something soft on her bed and reached for it. A little black teddy bear was by her arm that had firefighter gear on. She smiled and wondered who it was from as she laid there.

Then other footsteps sounded near her. Hesitation was there this time. Then she saw her dad sit down slowly at the end of her bunk. " Baby girl I'm so sorry. I know you can do this job and I shouldn't have interfered. You are family here and I get that now. Please forgive me and get better. I can't handle fighting with you sweetie."

The bear is for good luck and because I love you and you make me proud to be your father. Even if I screwed up by showing it the wrong way I always will be."

Tears ran down Francis's face then as he sat there touching her hand gently.

Miranda said" Daddy I love you too . I just feel so tired and sick right now . I can't be without you in my life it hurts too much. She managed to sit up slowly and hug him weakly. " Stupid of me to get this bad."

He said "Just get better now. Don's downstairs , do you want him to come up?"

She replied" Yes." Her face looked ashamed as she laid there. She knew he had to be scared to death to come down here like this.


	12. Gathering Her Energy

Authors Note: Danny Messer is another character and crime scene investigator form the show CSI:NY. And well a hottie kind of..

Miranda managed to move to a semi sitting up position slowly. Don came up with a mug in his hand that wafted steam toward her. He placed it on her trunk at the foot of her bed and then sat down near her feet. " So baby you finally hit the wall huh? I wondered how long it would be. Your mom is downstairs cooking for the guys and your dad went home for a bit to let the dog out. He looks like a wreck honey."

"Here is some soup for you, your mom wanted me to try and get you to eat something if I could."

She said" I'm sorry I never meant to worry anybody. I just couldn't go anymore." She took the mug with the plastic spoon and started eating slowly. " Wow that's hot but good." She got about half of it down before handing him the mug. "I can't do anymore right now I'm full."

Don stroked her hair gently. "Scared me to death today. I was working a scene with Danny Messer and then I get this phone call that you were running a fever at work and very sick . So I came down here right after."

Miranda's eyes welled up. " I didn't want that I am just messing up everybodys lives right now. I'll be fine with time." She moved her feet to the edge of the bed slowly. "I just want to go home. I don't need all this . People think I'm a prima donna already around here because of my dad . The last thing I need is to be catered to."

She tried to stand and felt woozy on her feet. "Hmm guess moving isn't a good idea right now for me."

Don said " Well if you promise me not to try and get up again I'll go see if you can leave here. You are having me stay with you for the next week at your place and no arguments. Let me talk to your Lieutenant and Doc and see what I can do."

She sighed. "All right I'll stay here but I will need to change clothes if I am going home. We can deal with that later." She had the bear her dad had given her and just held him in her hands . He was soft and fuzzy to the touch. She named him Captain .

Then her mother came up the stairs quietly. She just sat with her daughter and said" You are lucky to have such concerned friends downstairs . Joe hasn't left the living room couch and he's quiet . DK went to get some Popsicles for you from the store on the corner , said he remembered you liked rootbeer when you were a girl. Billy's pacing and reamed two guys new ones, almost reminded me of your father when he was younger. And your dad will be back , he went home to feed Chief dinner and let him out . Alex, Grace the new paramedic and Carlos are playing gin with Don right now and I think he's winning."

Miranda nodded. " They are my family mom. They made up for a lot when I didn't have Frankie and Daniel around. I think Grace may like DK but he's got no sense about those things." She smiled slightly.

Her mother said" Your father didn't either at first. I had to show him the way. But then he fell hard and so did I. For a firefighter . Never regretted it for one minute though you know with my family money and status I could have had anyone. I have never wanted to go back to that world for one minute since I met Francis all those years ago. He was handsome in that uniform. Stole my breath."

Miranda said" Don does that to me sometimes. Must be real love. Though I frightened him today mommy. I don't know if he will forget this anytime soon . I should have been thinking more carefully about him and my feelings."

Ruth stood up. "Just tell him you love him and trust it enough to let him in. Need is ok when there is a good partnership. It doesn't make you weak or vulnerable. If anything it makes you stronger for admitting that you can't walk alone." She patted her daughters shoulder. "You know your dad still gets me bears sometimes too. He's sweet that way."

Then Doc came up stairs. "Well I hear that someone wants to go home. I can arrange a ride in the bus. I'd like you to stay on that IV for a few more hours until we know your fever is gone for sure. We will get a stretcher up here since I don't think you should do stairs right now ."

Miranda shrugged. "Are Reynolds or Stevens around?" It was very soft. "If they are I would appreciate it if they weren't watching me be helped out. I don't need that right now."

Doc said" Well as a matter of fact they both were sent home. Their mouths over riding their brains got them a week off . And I think there might have been paint peeled off the walls downstairs as mad as Billy was. So you have nothing to worry about . Anyone here in the house is a friend tonight. Even Boscorelli poked his head into ask how you were and Finney. "

Miranda blinked. "Bosco? Wow I must be in bad shape. He doesn't normally come near here with a ten foot pole on a good day." She smirked.

Doc said "Well actually his sister Moira used to work here. She was a really excellent firefighter too. But then she got hooked on arson and went to school for that. In the 58 now and Alex has a beer with her once a month to catch up. You should meet her you'd like her a lot. When you're better ask Taylor if you can go along . "

Miranda yawned slightly. " Can't get my energy back today. Hate being sick ."

Doc smiled. "You are your fathers daughter. He hates it too. I've known him for a long time now and that always got him down more than anything else . Well except kids getting hurt in a fire. " He checked her temperature then. "Hmm a little above normal but close enough that you can get rid of the IV now. If you need help to the bathroom your mom and Grace can come up here in a few minutes. "

Miranda said " Yeah I think I need that and I should get home before Don gets too cocky with gin down there. " "Thank you Doc for everything tonight if I didn't say it before."

He replied "It's nothing, you're family remember that ok. And let us in there once ina while that helps too." He went downstairs to get her mother and Grace then to help her get ready to go home soon.

Three days later: Miranda had noticed Don getting distant with her while she was sick . She thought it was because she was tired and slept a lot from the medicine she was taking for her cough. He still brought her drinks and hot soup . Or maybe it was because she was staying in her old bedroom at home. And he wasn't comfortable with her parents there . When he came over that night she'd ask him. She curled up in her bed and drifted off. Chief had been at her feet off and on since she'd been here.

Her dad had even said that he was being abandoned by his dog now for a pretty face. That was just the kidding he did though to make her laugh.

She heard footsteps outside her door way a while later. At first she blinked. "Hey Daniel what are you doing here? I'm not up for a fight at the moment."

He said" Well sis I came because I heard you were sick. And I remembered that you always liked grape soda when you had a bad virus. Mom has a case in the fridge for you just yell." He opened one can for her and poured it into a glass with crushed ice.

She was surprised. "Thank you for this I didn't expect this today. I have been in here most of the time and I'm getting a little cabin fever plus mom put weight on me with all of her great food more than likely."

He said" You can stand a few pounds on you sis you were always way too thin. I uh also brought you something that is in the kitchen downstairs right now . He's well furry and like Chief kind of. Dad said he would train him and that he can stay here when you're working."

Miranda pulled on her robe and said "I need to meet my new dog then." She hugged him. "Thank you big brother I don't know what to say."

He replied" I just figured that one of the men in your life should get his head out of his butt and start being a better brother. I am sorry I wasn't there . But will you let me back in?"

She sat up and hugged him. "Yes I will ." Then she headed down to meet her puppy and pick a name. She saw him and said "hmm Haligan Johnson welcome to the family." Her dad smiled. "Hali for short?" "I need to know when I train this guy." She said "yes Hali for short." The puppy licked her face. And she laughed. " I think I'm going to like you a lot my little friend. " She petted his soft ears. "I can't believe danny got me one of these like Chief."


	13. Gut Punches and Recovery

Later that evening: Hali was settled into his crate and Miranda was in the family room. She had lit a few candles around in there and had soft music playing. Don was off at six tonight and should be coming by since it was the weekend. She was dressed casually in a pair of pale blue yoga pants with a matching tank top from Victoria's Secret. They were her lounge wear off duty and also sometimes sleepwear.

She heard footsteps come down the hall and then the door opened to the room. Don stood there looking tired . He was wearing some faded blue jeans that she liked along with a button down shirt that was cream colored.

She said "Hey honey long week?" She moved over to let him sit on the soft overstuffed couch beside her.

He replied "Yeah it was. I've missed you lately. By the way saw your puppy when I came in, looks cute. Your mom said that your brother got him for you ."

Miranda nodded. "It was kind of out of the blue actually. He came to see me and how I was feeling. Brought me the grape soda I liked as a kid when I felt crappy and also Haligan . I call him Hali for short, Dad is going to train him for me. He will stay here while I'm on duty then with me on days off. I wanted something firefighter like but not cheesy for a dog. "

Don nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Tension always settled there and what he was about to do wasn't going to help it any either.

Miranda said" Would you like a neck rub? Turn around for me?"

He replied" This isn't going to be easy for me to say. I have thought about it for most of the week and I just need to say it."

Miranda said "All right then go ahead." She waited while pulling her knees up to her chest slowly. It was how she usually sat around the house.

He said" I can't do this anymore. I thought I could handle your job and that you are a firefighter but I found out when you got sick that it scared me too much. I have thought about it and turned it over in my head all this week and I couldn't see any other way to try it."

Miranda blinked. " You're breaking up with me? You know what save it. Get out of here . Everybody bails on me that I love, go be happy with someone else then who has a more stable safe career." Her voice carried out into the hall . She did do one last impulsive thing though before he walked out. She grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him deeply and angrily almost biting his lower lip. "Hope that gives you a sleepless night remembering what you could have had beside you."

Don stammered something then left the house. The door was heard closing outside and then nothing.

Francis had heard Miranda's voice get loud and he came into see if she was all right. He said "I saw Don leave is everything ok?"

Miranda's back was toward her father. She murmured " He left me daddy. One time I get sick and he couldn't handle it." Her voice cracked and her shoulders shook a little.

Francis went over to her and knelt on his knees facing her. "Come here you have me baby girl." He hugged his daughter tightly . He felt her holding in sobs as he hugged her from the floor.

She turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face quietly. "Am I that unlovable ?" "Tell me dad."

Francis said " No you're not honey don't ever think that about yourself . He wasn't the right one for you. There will be someone you still have time sweetie. And you do have a puppy sleeping in your bedroom who is crazy about you right now. You also have me and your mom anytime that you need us beside you I promise."

Miranda swallowed and wiped off her face. "Just when I felt better. I thought I was getting back on my feet he sideswiped me . Who needs him? " She coughed a bit.

Francis said" That's the spirit. You do know that you are welcome to stay here as long as you need the comfort zone. It's always here for you anytime."

Miranda said" You know what for some reason I feel like a good greasy pizza. Do you want one from Luigi's with say some of his cheesy garlic bread?"

Francis smiled. "Yes I do. We haven't had a junk food night in a long time together. I think I'll call him and order and maybe even go see what movies are out on DVD. You want Ladder 49 or Backdraft again? Or something not like work?"

She said" Get me anything with Ben Affleck in it but Gigli. Action night. No girl movies , not in the mood."

Her dad nodded. " All right Ben Affleck it is . And maybe I'll get some of those cheddar cheese and sour cream baked chips that you like , the Lays kind? "

Miranda smiled. "Thanks dad for this it's really nice."

He replied "Anything for my baby . I just need to see if your mom wants any movies for herself in our bedroom later. She will probably want something with Harrison Ford. Or Bogart ." He smiled. "Be right back after I call and check with her."

Miranda nodded and put out the candles. She sat on the couch with a blanket around her bare feet. Then Hali came into the room quietly and put his head down beside her. She touched his ears and said" I'm glad you're my puppy boy. I need a little of something to love me right now. Thank you for being here and my pet."


	14. The Bottom Falls Out

One month later: Miranda was waiting for Alex downstairs before she went out with her for girl's night and to meet Moira that she had heard a lot about. She had hip hugging jeans on, a pale blue scooped neck tank top and a cream colored button down but sort of sheer white shirt over the top of it. She also had on a small butterfly charm on a gold chain around her neck. Her sweet pea scented body lotion wafted through the downstairs area as boots clicked behind her .

Alex said" So are you ready to go break some hearts and see who will buy us drinks tonight?" She smiled at her friend.

Miranda replied" Yes on the drink thing, and I'm still bruised in the heart area but I will go have fun flirting with the boys tonight."

Lombardo came down then to go out the door. " Miranda if I weren't a happily married man right now I'd be wishing you were on my arm."

Miranda chuckled. "Yeah then Linda would get all jealous female on my ass and I would have to not talk to you. I prefer this way better." She patted his arm. "Go home and get some sleep or whatever else you married people do. " She shot him an innocent grin."

Joe laughed as he closed the door behind himself and headed outside to go home.

Alex said " Well then I would say we are ready. Just a quick trip uptown and to a quieter bar than Haggerty's . Moira's mom owns this place so we might actually be able to talk in there a bit."

Miranda replied" Well all right but I am not going to go out with that Finney guy. Nice though he is I kind of don't want another police officer just now. Flack left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth recently."

They went uptown by cab and arrived a short time later. They split the cab fare and went inside the bar . It was simple looking inside with freshly sanded hardwood floors and painted in a dark blue color. NYPD was stenciled in cream colored lettering above the area where the alcohol was stored. Miranda said" I thought you said this wasn't a police hang out."

Alex said "The opposite wall is FDNY . Rose, Bosco's mom just had it done to honor her kids not because she expects one group of clientele in here." "You'll notice the red with white in between, she did it after well 9/11 . I spent a few nights here when I wasn't well at the pile. Sometimes people who are neutral make the best listeners. Helped me figure out how to deal with a lot of things. And gave me a comfort zone that was better than an empty apartment at the time . "

Miranda said" So what's good here food wise?" Just then a curvy brunette with auburn streaks in her hair walked up. " Well I like the wings personally or ma's mini pizza's but then I'm slightly biased."

Alex said" Moira Boscorelli, Miranda Johnson."

Moira held out her hand . "So you're his daughter? Explains why he has that overprotective side with women on his squad. How's he doing? I should visit him sometime soon."

Miranda said" Dad's good. Enjoying retired life. Training two dogs right now and running the household. My mom is going to hang up the detective shield in two years and then they will travel. He has always wanted to see Ireland and Hawaii. "

Alex said" Your brother around tonight?" It was casual and in a low tone of voice.

Moira said" I don't think so he called Ma earlier and said he felt like he was getting a cold. So he's probably layin low. She made him up chicken soup and said she would take it by in the morning."

Alex shrugged. "Just wondered. Haven't seen him in a while. No problem."

Miranda said" I want one of the mini pizzas with black olives and pepperoni then. And some music in here too."

Moira said"I'll put your order in. I know what Alex likes and I'll get the tunes going ." She got up to go behind the bar and then talked to a waitress. Dave Matthews started to play in the background but not so loud you couldn't talk over it.

Three hours later: The girls left feeling pleasantly buzzed . They all looked for cabs and Miranda refused Finney's number for the millionth time that week nicely. She was walking over to look for a cab and then someone grabbed her from behind. She kicked backwards with her cowboy boots and then felt something cover her face. It smelled sickeningly sweet and her head went woozy. She felt her wrist hit something hard and then a sharp pain went up her right arm. They were strong and she guessed men. She tried to scream but whatever drug they gave her had already done its damage. She blacked out then hearing her shirt being torn as well.

Her cell phone was knocked out of her pocket to the ground. It landed near a brick wall and just laid there. Then she was lifted up and put somewhere that moved.

One of the guys said" We got her now I wonder why she's so important to Katherine. " They drove her for a while and then stopped. Miranda was carried into a building and put down on something soft. She was still unconscious at the time.

"Pretty thing though shame we had to hurt her arm and her left side of her face."


	15. The Past revealed

Two hours later: Miranda began stirring. Her head hurt like hell and she felt queasy as she went to try and sit up. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded fuzzy to her ears. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw a room that was burgundy colored and strangely smelled of vanilla and something spicy. There were pillar candles all around her as she moved on the couch that she was laying on.

Then heels clicked over to her. " You are in my home. But then you may not remember me you were just six the last time you may have seen me at your dads firehouse. My name is Katherine O'Rourke . Your dad knew me as Katie. I was on his squad when he became lieutenant. Though he got me fired. So now I took something of his that he cherishes and I want to see what he will do to get you back ." Her eyes looked void of all emotion as she stood there. They were green but very cold like fake emeralds perhaps. Her hair was flame colored ..

Miranda said" "I don't even know who you are. I only know one female firefighter there other than myself. When I was six I only went there if I had to stay home from school sick with a cold. Or when my mom worked late. Not all the time. They had a dog named Probie back then I remember." Her head throbbed and she was quiet.

"Can I have a drink. I'm thirsty, please?" She kept her voice carefully calm .

Katherine replied" Why yes I don't want my guest to feel uncomfortable. The kitchen is that way. Go ahead and get up I won't tie you. Just don't try anything stupid like running. I'd hate to have to hurt the other side of your face tonight. "

Miranda was quiet. She checked for her cell phone and then felt disappointed when she didn't' find it. So she went to get water and hoped if she played the game that the woman would let her go home. She found plastic bottles in the fridge and took one out for herself. Her tongue felt three times it's normal size and she wondered just what kind of drugs were forced on her. She drank slowly waiting to see if it stayed down in her stomach. Then she thought I hope someone finds me. I want my family and my dog right now. And my bed ..

Katherine watched her and went to a safe in the bedroom .She pulled out a big blue binder and opened it. "Soon Francis after all these years. I wonder how you've changed." She touched a picture of him taken from the newspaper that she'd saved. "You will want me if you want to see your daughter again."


	16. Alarm Bells Ring

Authors note: Bon Jovi was an eighties hair band that was one of my favorites back in highschool in 1987. Yes I am old and I still listen to their music sometimes..

Two days later: Miranda hadn't shown up for her weekend double shift and Billy had tried her cell phone numerous times. It just kept clicking into her voice mail and she had an older song by Bon Jovi on it as her ringtone. "You Give Love a Bad Name". Billy then called her parents place in case she was staying there and didn't hear her phone or whatever. He waited for an answer. Ruth picked up. She said" Hello."

Billy said" Hi Ruth it's Billy Walsh. Is Miranda around ? She missed a double shift and that's not like her to just blow off without calling or telling someone. I mean this is the woman who worked with the flu and bronchitis until she was knocked on her ass basically. Well what's her address? I'll have one of the guys go by there. I'm sorry I bothered you on Sunday afternoon but well DK's got a really bad cold so I sent him home. Sure if she shows up there have her call me. Thanks again. " He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair slowly. He hoped she was all right.

Then he opened the door to his office. " Alex, Doc can I see you two for a moment? I need to ask you a favor ."

Doc got up and walked over to Billy . "Can you take this address and check on Miranda with the bus. I am not saying there is anything wrong but in case she got sick again or something I just feel funny. "

Doc replied" Sure she is like her dad and something has to be up for her not to be here. I just wonder what it is."

Alex saw Doc motion her over and said "What's up? Billy looked pretty intense just now. Something wrong with him?"

Doc said" No but he is worried about Miranda, wants us to go check on her and see if she's all right. It's not like her to just not show up. We both know that."

Alex nodded. "I'm in but we don't panic until we find something to go on. She may just be oversleeping or something and we'll find out what happened, or lost her cell someplace that happens too."

Doc said" But this is Miranda she's made out of the same mold as her dad, loves this job and this house too much to flake out."

They moved down the stairs to the bus and then headed out to the address that they were given.

Alex said "I hope she has a landlord or someone to let us in or that she is there and fine."

Doc nodded. "Me too, she'd be like losing my own daughter if anything happened to that kid. Same as Johnson feels about you you know?"

Alex inhaled. "Let's do it." She knocked on the door then to her apartment and was surprised to be greeted by Johnson and a rather rambunctious black lab shepherd mix puppy at the doorway.

Francis said " If you're looking for Miranda she's not here. This is Haligan by the way her puppy that I'm training for her . She likes to see him on weekends and her off time."

Alex said "Cap you might want to sit down. We are here because Miranda didn't show for her double shift this weekend. We haven't heard from her. Lieu got her address from Ruth and we came over. Do you know where she is?"

He replied" No I don't. I just brought the pup here to see his mom for a few hours and didn't really call to say I was coming. Do you think something happened to her?"

Doc said "We don't know anything yet. All we know is that she wasn't answering her cell when Billy tried it a few times."

Johnson said "Let me try." He dialed her number with his and said " Miranda Rose this is your father. The firehouse is worried about you, you forgot a double shift. Please call me back honey when you hear this."

Alex said" I know where her phone might be , Bosco's mas' bar up town. We went there for a girls night Friday after shift. I know the address and I can take you."

Doc said "I'll go back to the house and update Billy, you take Cap here to that place and see what else you find out. Let us know anything."

Alex sighed. Her stomach felt funny like she knew her friend was in danger now.

She left with Johnson and the dog to go to Roses' bar and see what or where Miranda's phone was .


	17. Reality Sets In

Alex took Captain Johnson to where the bar was. She spotted something metallic shining on the ground and picked it up. It was the butterfly necklace she had been wearing that night. Said her sister had bought it for her when she was thirteen . The chain had been broken and just pulled off of her body. Then there on the ground was her bright blue cell phone. It had FDNY in small letters on the back. She sighed at finding those things.

"Cap here is her phone and I know she had this on that night." She sighed. This was not getting any better. So much for finding her all right and ok here.

Johnson said" "Was she wearing something white or cream colored for a shirt? Here's a piece, they ripped it off of her when they got her." He had a small scrap of fabric in his hand. "Looks like blood but I can't be sure." His voice trailed off as he held it in his hand gently. He wondered why someone would harm her . Who hated her or him that much, they had to know this would destroy him."

Alex said" I have a plastic bag in the bus. I think we need to take this stuff to the cops and see if they can get anything off of it. Maybe some kind of evidence, her cell phone too ."

Johnson shrugged. "Yeah I know you're right I just hate the thought of telling Ruth that someone may have hurt her . Who would have done this to my baby girl?" He had to turn away from Alex for a minute.

Alex felt her heart break for him. In all the time she had known him except for after 9/11 she had never seen him cry. And now there it was. She wanted to find this person personally and beat them to hell and back for hurting the man she thought of a second father like this. She just gently touched his arm. "We'll find her ."

Johnson inhaled slowly. "Yeah we will ." "Right now though I need to take her dog back to my house and then see Ruth. And figure out how we let people know she is missing without causing her more harm from whoever is responsible."

Across town: Miranda wanted fresh clothes since hers were torn and bloody . She said" Could one of your guys go to my apartment and get me some other things to wear if I make a list of what I need? I have the key to the door and nobody would question that."

Her voice was carefully calm as she asked it. She felt like a good shower would be nice too if Katherine would let her get one here.

Katherine nodded. " I suppose that would be all right. I want you comfortable. Make a list and Connor here will go get what you want for you."

Miranda wrote a few things down . Her sweats that she liked and tank tops, fresh underwear and her bath and female products. She also wrote down Good Luck Bear. Katherine said " What is the bear about?"

Miranda replied" Something my father gave me when I was eleven and had my tonsils out . I like him around when I am feeling lonely. He's on my nightstand next to my bed in my apartment ." Her voice was kind of emotionless.

Katherine said" That would be the Francis I remember. Always concerned about his family and making them feel better. Yes get that Connor. Take the duffel bags in my room and bring anything she asks for back here. "

Miranda said" Also my journal I'd uh like that. It helps me to unwind when I've had a bad day."

Katherine said" All right but don't get any ideas about mentioning me or I will have to burn it ."

Miranda blinked. "I won't. Though I know people will be out searching for me. My dad won't rest until he sees me again." Then she got quiet and moved to the window seat that they had let her use. Her face throbbed slightly from the beating she had taken. She wanted to see herself in a mirror but was afraid to ask. She just wondered how long this woman would keep her here. If her father didn't respond the way she wanted would she kill her? A million things went through her mind . She just wanted to be back at the firehouse again with the guys. She missed Lombardo's baked ziti and would eat a whole pan if she saw it right now. She inhaled and moved around the room slowly. It looked like one of her favorite late spring early summer days and she wished she were outside playing with Hali. Soon she thought soon, she would get out of here somehow and someway.


	18. Waiting Is The Hardest part

Two hours later: Johnson had gone upstairs to get away from everybody . He just couldn't take any more eyes on him watching. They couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. His youngest daughter and child was out there somewhere with god knows who and all they could do was wait. Ruth was downstairs making food to be busy and his other two kids were their with the dogs and the squad as well. It had become a makeshift place to gather and wait down there and it was just closing in on him.

He just turned and threw a punch at the wall . He still had a damn good left hook for a 53 year old ex firefighter. Then he hissed at the pain and saw some plaster crumble from the hole he had made . His eyes started to sting again with unshed tears and he sat down on the nearest bunk. DK's he thought . But then he wasn't sure who slept where these days. He sat there for a while with blood dripping off his left hand to the floor slowly. He didn't even notice it such was the mental state he was in at the moment.

Then heels clicked up the stairs quietly. Ruth came into the room and found him. "Honey dinner is finished. I made that rootbeer flavored barbecue chicken you like." Then she saw his hand bleeding onto the floor and her jaw dropped.

"What did you do Francis? I need to get Doc or someone to look at that. Keep it still."

He said" Yeah it doesn't hurt much and I guess I kind of lost it. " He then looked at it and saw his swollen fingers and knuckles getting black and blue as the bleeding stopped.

Billy was in his office and came out. "Whoa that needs some ice on it and a paramedic up here. You may have busted your hand Cap or at least chipped a bone in there." He sighed. "I'll be right back."

He went downstairs to get Doc to come up and told him what happened and asked if he could treat it there since he knew that his former boss wouldn't want to go to the hospital and explain why it had happened or how.

Doc came up and just started to clean his hand off gently. "Looks like a boxers fracture. I'll put a bandage on it after I clean this blood off and then a splint. You'll need to ice it for twenty minutes a day about four different times. Also you can take ibuprofen for it, we have Motrin around here that I can give you. If you have severe pain go to the emergency room at Angel of Mercy all right."

Ruth said" Thank you doc I'll make sure he takes care of himself now ."

Billy said" You did a hell of a job on that wall but it needed repainted anyway ." " I'll have to get around to that in my spare time."

Johnson looked at him. " You mean when downtown stops killing perfectly good trees daily on your desk don't you?" He smiled slightly and started to clean the blood off the floor below him.

Billy said" You don't need to do that ,we can get it later . It's not a big deal."

Francis replied"Yes I do I need to not be in the center of attention right now it's not about me or where I feel comfortable."

Billy shrugged. "All right then come downstairs and eat something after you are done. I'm going down with the guys."

His footsteps were heard on the stairs and then quiet as he reached the bottom of them.

Ruth just hugged her husband as he worked from behind. " It's ok." She gently rubbed his upper back and shoulders.

Billy went outside past the room full of firefighters eating and the paramedics. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Then he waited for an answer hoping she was there to lean on.

"Boscorelli." He said " Moira what time are you done working today? I know the nut case who is lighting warehouses on fire has you crazy lately . I need you and some time in your arms tonight."

Moira replied" I'm done at seven . Are you at the firehouse?" "I can come by there to see you."

He sighed. "I'll be at your place about eleven or so. Something happened today and I'm not sure what I feel about it. Someone took Johnson's daughter and he's not doing too well with it. I'm not either, I have known her since she was ten."

Moira was stunned. " Miranda ? I just met her Friday night. I consider her a friend now since Alex introduced us. God I'm sorry is there anything I can do for them or for you?"

Billy sighed softly. "You're doing it by listening though I could use a hug about now."

Moira said" Let me tie up a few loose ends on my desk and then shower. I'll be there by eight fifteen . And then you are coming home with me. You sound exhausted and you need to get some sleep if possible."

Billy smiled at the other end of the phone. "Have I ever mentioned that your maternal side is incredibly sexy to me. Thank you and I'll be here waiting for you to find me."

They hung up then and Billy went upstairs to eat with the guys. Macaroni and cheddar cheese with grilled chicken breasts on the side courtesy of Ruth were on the menu it seemed. He got a plate and sat down by her at the table. Everybody else had cleared out but her and Francis and himself.

He said"DK will be sorry he missed your food Ruth, he has a soft spot for a homecooked meal when he can get one."

Ruth said" Well with the leftover chicken I was going to make him some good soup. You know how he likes being babied, and if I remember it right so do you Lieutenant." She gave Billy a small smile.

Billy said" That he does and yeah I like it myself, you were like a second mom to me for a lot of years, did I ever thank you for that?"

Ruth swallowed. "Now Walsh you're going to make me all misty here and I don't like to get teary when I'm cooking. " She gave Billy a quick but tight hug. "Thank you for well being the man that you are ."


	19. Breaking The News

Later that same day: Ruth had finished the soup for DK and decided to take it over to his apartment . She knew her telling him what had happened with Miranda wouldn't be easy. He'd always been like a big brother to her as had Billy. She walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment and then gently knocked on the door in the long hallway.

A younger woman with eyes like his and a little auburn in her hair answered the door. Ruth said" Hi I'm Ruth Johnson. DK well worked with my husband for years and I wanted to drop off some soup since I heard he wasn't feeling well. "

The woman smiled. "Come in. I'm his sister Olivia and I was just checking on him. It's just the two of us since our parents are gone and you know I sometimes get mother hen on him as he puts it."

Ruth said "Well here is that chicken soup, homemade for when he is hungry later. I think of your brother as well sort of my son since he worked with my husband all of his career with FDNY."

Olivia smiled and then footsteps were heard from back the hall approaching the living room.

DK came out in sweats and looked tired. His nose was red and he was drained looking and pale. He said "Hey Ruth this is a surprise." Then a small sniffle interrupted him.

Ruth replied" Brought you some soup since a little birdie told me you could use it. I well was over at the firehouse earlier and heard you were out sick."

DK said" Yeah just a bad cold, feel like crap though." He got some orange juice out of his refrigerator as he spoke and swallowed some slowly.

Ruth nodded. "You might want to sit down then because what I wanted to tell you may not make you feel any better."

DK nodded and sat in one of his kitchen chairs. " So what is it? "

Ruth replied" Miranda is missing someone grabbed her Friday night and nobody has heard from her since then. Her cell phone was found at this bar that Bosco's mother owns and a piece of her shirt was torn off. We have told the police and the news media about what we know. So far nothing has happened with it though."

DK blinked. " Wow I'm sick as a dog and someone decides to take my little sister is that what you're telling me?"

Ruth said" Yes I'm sorry I just dumped that on you but I figured you would want to know before you read it in the morning paper."

DK sighed. "How's Francis taking it?" " Never mind I can only guess."

Ruth said "He broke his hand punching a wall up in your bunkroom. Boxers fracture Doc said it was. He's a mess, won't talk . In his shell mainly."

DK sighed. "I'm sorry. As soon as I feel better I am going out looking. I need to do something."

Ruth said "Get better first then help. I can't have one of my sons hurting his health out there." She gently patted his shoulder.

DK hugged the older woman. " You know I'm here ok. If there is anything either of you need you call me or come over, the door will be open for you anytime no question."


	20. The Road Home

Two weeks later: It was another day for Miranda. She had no idea what time it was since the windows were draped in black material that was heavy. She was so sick of the scent of these spicy candles that were burned everyday and the all too creepy shrine about her father. This woman was seriously clueless if she thought that she stood a chance at making points with her dad by holding her this way. He'd move heaven and earth to find her and so would the NYPD guys next door if possible.

Then it happened. She saw a sliver of sunlight in what was the hallway and pretty much dark during the day. Then there was a sound of cars pulling away. She moved slowly out into the hall and felt fresh air. For a moment she just stood there taking it in. Then she felt her way along the walls to the end of the hall. There it was a wooden door that she could push open. She moved to it and heard it groan slightly then give way as she pushed it with her hands. Then she smelled it. Something very familiar to her . The firehouse smell of smoke and the engines. It was another trap. She thought that she was going to get to go home and they had baited her in here. Maybe it was time to face it, that nobody was trying to find her . Then she saw the dirty looking window not that high off the floor. She found a rock in one corner and broke the glass. Some cut her left arm as she pulled herself through but then she was out and free.

Now the question was where had they taken her. She looked around blinking at the sunlight and then saw it. There was a small coffee shop on the corner. It looked like a gang area with lots of graffiti and murals on the brick walls. Some of them were pretty original to be honest. She didn't care about the things she'd left behind where she was held. She had her journal and that was all she wanted. That and the twenty hidden inside it . She went to the coffee shop door and then inside. A pretty black woman in her twenties was behind the counter. She said" Could i use your phone?" The woman replied "Sure honey, you need that arm taken care of it's bleeding pretty good."

Miranda looked at herself. " I'll get help for it soon, thank you . " She dialed her cell phone number hoping someone that she knew picked up. Then she heard the sweetest sound ever in her life. "Johnson." She had to swallow hard before speaking. "Daddy it's me, I need help." "I'm in a coffee shop on the corner of153 and Jones in the Bronx. I got away from them and I can't let them find me." Tears ran down her face slowly.

Johnson replied "Baby just stay there, I'll send help I promise. I love you and so does your mom . "

Miranda said" I know I thought I'd never hear your voice again." Then she was quiet. She heard muffled activity on the other end of the phone then. Her mother said "Help is on the way, Sully and Davis are coming, you'll be home soon baby girl. We love you."

Miranda said "Soon mommy soon." Then she hung up and waited.

The black woman said "Wait you're that firefighters daughter who got kidnapped. You've been all over the news lately. Whole city is searching for you out there. Let me clean that arm for you and get you some food, you're safe here." "I'm Tiana by the way."

Miranda said" "I'm Miranda Johnson but then you know that I'm with FDNY or well I was before this happened to me. Now I'm not sure who I am."

Tiana said "Just take your time it will come back to you. " She gently cleaned the cut on her arm and bandaged it. "I'm going to paramedic training at night so I know some first aid."

Miranda sat down on a stool near the counter. "If you ever need a job when you get done I'll get you one where i work that's a promise."

Then Sully's RMP pulled up. Tiana said" You r ride is here. Good luck honey."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you my friend thank you." She looked tired and thin from not eating well while she was gone as she went outside with Sully and Davis for the ride home..


	21. A Return

As soon as Sully stopped the RMP in the firehouse lot, Miranda was out the door of the car. Ty said"We need to talk about this but that can wait until you settle down."

Miranda turned briefly and nodded. "I'll do it later, right now I need to just hug my dad."

They watched her head inside and smiled. They were glad this nightmare was over. Even if there was the talk about friction between the departments, family was family and you didn't screw with that and get away clean.

Miranda walked up the stairs tiredly and then into the kitchen. She saw her father first sitting at the table. For a moment her eyes held his. "Daddy?" her voice broke a little as she waited for him to respond.

Then he stood up and blinked. " Honey I thought I'd lost you." He went and pulled her into a really tight hug. His hand touched her face gently and then he just gently kissed her forehead. "Go hug your mom, she's cooking in the kitchen right now."

Miranda smiled. "I missed your bear hugs while I was away. Nothing like them in the world that I've felt."

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother dicing some tomatoes into a salad for the guys. " Mommy." Her mother turned and dropped the knife she was holding to the floor. " Sweetheart, is it really you?"

Miranda said" Yes mom it is I promise I'm here." She picked up the knife slowly for her mother feeling her head get a bit fuzzy.

Ruth said " You look like you need to sleep for a week straight. I am so glad you're home again and all right baby." She hugged her daughter and ran a hand over her hair to smooth out a few tangles.

"There is someone upstairs that you may or may not want to see, Don has been around most of the time you were gone when he didn't have to work. He and a friend Danny helped us search for you for a while."

Miranda blinked. "What , what the hell is he doing here? Just because I disappear or was taken doesn't give him the right to act all concerned about me now. Who does he think he is , he left me. "

Ruth said "Maybe he realized the error of his ways and wants another chance. He was very concerned about you and apologized for before several times."

Miranda sighed. "I can't right now mom. I'll be civil but I just can't." She went upstairs to the bunk area and her locker wanting a shower and out of the clothes she was wearing, she knew she had comfy sweats in her locker for rough days.

She saw Don up there picking up the bear her father had given her and putting it down on her bunk again. "Put that down! You don't have any right to touch it since you left me or did you get amnesia there big boy?"

Don blinked. "Well obviously you're more than ok at the moment. I don't know what I was thinking by being here for all of my spare time for the past few weeks hoping that you would come back to everybody. I helped search for you did you even know that?" His eyes looked tired and not a bright blue as normal.

Miranda touched his arm. "I just want to go get a hot shower, followed by burning these clothes and then to try and have my life back again. I'm sorry if there isn't room for anything else in it right now ."

Don shrugged. "I'll leave you to the shower then. Your sister and brother went to get pizzas for everybody, they will be glad you're back again. They had a hard time with everything just so you know." His footsteps were heard going down the stairway and then Miranda got her sweats and went to get a shower. It was so good to be back here and free.


	22. Family Comes In Many Forms

Miranda sighed and got into the back of the ambulance. She was going to the hospital for a good reason this time but still hated it. She just wanted to be home again and back to her job and her life. Before they closed the doors, Don stepped into the back with her. He sat opposite her with his head down .

She said" You don't quit easily do you Flack? I don't have the strength to argue with you right now. If you want to come fine, they will just tell me to get some sleep and eat something and then let me get out of these clothes for good. Hopefully someone will burn them because I don't ever want to see this outfit again. " She yawned slightly then. "I want to be in my own bed tonight with my dog by my feet and just be at home. " "I wonder if Hali forgot me."

Don said" I doubt it, your dad had him around the firehouse most everyday when he could while you were gone. Even near your bunk at times that I heard about."

Miranda raised an eyebrow slowly. "So just how much time were you spending around the place? I mean you did have work and all. It couldn't have been easy to just take time off when you wanted to hang out and I know the police side just doesn't voluntarily hang in firehouses without a reason . Other than my dads friends across the street that is."

Don exhaled slowly. "Well I would work my shifts and then drop by, sometimes I brought pizza or you know like chips and stuff . Even if it didn't get me many points with your father. "

Miranda sighed. " If you want me to not put you out of the back window you won't do that again. Remember I do what I do because he inspired me to want this job. And I also know some of the best guys in my life through it. I'm tired and I want whatever the hospital does to me over with in peace."

Two hours later: Miranda had been examined even checked over for rape which hadn't happened. She was a little underweight but the doctor felt time would take care of that. And they wanted her to sleep somewhere even if she didn't' stay there over night. She agreed and was allowed to be released .

Mary the familiar African American nurse walked with her out to the lobby. She had brought a fresh outfit of pale green sweats with her to wear back to the firehouse or to her apartment again.

Mary yelled "Miranda what do you want done with these other clothes that you wore in here?"

Miranda replied" Burn them Mary I don't ever want the things around me again please. I want to forget everything about the past few weeks of my life."

Mary nodded. She picked up a phone and said she needed something incinerated in room 423 from a patient as soon as possible. She admired this girls courage since she'd known and treated her father a few times. It ran in the family, they were good people .

She saw Walsh and DK waiting there and both hugged Miranda for a moment. Don sighed. He sighed. The damn firehouse fraternity was out in force. Those guys were both older than her and one was her boss for cripes sake. Whatever. He moved off to a hidden elevator after talking to the nurse who had walked out with her about Miranda's condition.

Billy said" Your dad and mom went to your apartment with Frankie and Daniel. They wanted us to take you home for them instead of going back to the house. Something about a very excited dog waiting for you there."

Miranda smiled. "Well then let's go I want to see my place again. It seems like forever since I've been there. Thank you both for coming down and well just for being my friends and my other brothers. I love you guys for that."

DK said" Bill she's trying to get us all sappy here imagine that."

Billy laughed softly. "Just once we can make an exception for this one. It's damn good to have you back again honey, we all thought it was too quiet around work without you there to rib us. "

Miranda said" Be careful Lieu , now that you have me back again you might just want it a different way." She patted his arm gently. The three of them went to her apartment where her family waited. For now things were as they should be.. The world was right again and the universe was realigned.


	23. One Home

Miranda entered the doorway of her apartment slowly. Then she heard the sounds of paws scrabbling over the hardwood floor and smiled. Hali and no doubt her dad 's dog Chief were her first welcoming committee. She whistled softly and then heard both dogs skid to a stop and lay down. She knelt on her knees. "Wow is it good to see you boys. I missed you so." She petted them gently and just looked at them for a while. "good to be home again with my own things around me."

Then she heard her fathers familiar tread coming down the hallway. " Little girl, you're really back." His voice broke and he cleared his throat for a moment as he stood there just taking her in . "You look like you've been through hell and back."

Miranda replied "Well it wasn't a walk on Long Island Sound in summer that's for sure. But I'm home now." She hugged her father tightly for a moment. "I missed you dad. You were all I thought about other than getting away somehow. " She shuddered. "I feel gross like I need about three showers right now or something."

Francis nodded. "That's understandable, go ahead and take one. Your mom's cooking in the kitchen. And by the way when you're more steady on your feet we need to talk about a few things. Your friend Don for one of them."

Miranda exhaled slowly, "I know I don't get that guy for some reason. One minute he can't deal with my job and then the next when I get kidnapped he practically becomes a squad member in my firehouse. Kind of creeps me out and I'm not sure why."

Francis said" I know people who could help with that if you need him to get away. Remember there is a precinct across the street."

Miranda nodded. "I know, right now I just want to be glad I'm home and free again." She moved past him and the dogs to find her mother and hug her and then go and get that shower.

Ruth was in the kitchen making her daughters favorite fettucini with creamy tomato sauce and some garlic bread. She hugged her daughter tightly. " I'm so glad you're all right baby girl. Had us all worried, your dad didn't sleep much while you were gone except on the old couch in our family room. Spent most nights in there with a fire going looking at old pictures of the two of you."

Miranda was quiet. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to scare you like that. It all happened so fast that night. One minute I was out with Alex and Moira and the next in a room in an old building. I don't even remember losing my cell phone or anything much."

Ruth said" That's not important, you're home now and safe again. The rest will be dealt with in time. Just do what ever you need to do to be comfortable and then when you're ready we will all talk. Frankie and Daniel are coming by later to eat. They knew you wouldn't want a big mob of people in here right inside the door. So they said they would wait and see you after you were home a while. " Ruth hugged her daughter one more time. " I want to see you back out there fighting fire again. You make me proud honey and I wanted to tell you that."

Miranda blinked. " Mom you know how I hate getting sappy, but thank you. I had a good role model and you are my other hero you know for how you lived life at home and worked all these years. Thank you for that." She kissed her mothers cheek and went to get clothes to change into after her shower.. A soft sigh escaped her, it wasn't home until she walked into the firehouse again. In time though, in time.


	24. One Step Forward

One day later: Miranda had agreed to go and make a statement at the police precinct near where her father worked. She had gotten up and showered and dressed casually in some khaki colored pants and an olive green sweater that layered over a matching tank top. She said that the only detectives she would speak to were Faith and Jelly , nobody else, not even the ones who worked with her mom. And she wanted to do this alone but her parents could wait outside the room for her.

She walked in and found coffee brewing in a pot in the corner and some fresh looking bagels and things off to the side of that. She picked one of them up and then tore a little piece off. Then Faith walked in. "All right , so Miranda how are you doing today?"

Miranda said" Honestly if this means I can get back to work sooner then I'll be just damned dandy ."

Faith smiled slightly. "So you do take after your dad then, I'd heard that. Got his spunk for sure. " She poured them coffee into a few mugs and then got cream and sugar packets out for in it.

Miranda said" "I guess the hazelnut stuff will do, kind of spoiled on this stuff Joe Lombardo gets for the firehouse." She added flavoring and stirred her mug a bit. " All right so here is what I remember. The woman who took me was named Katherine O' Rourke. She worked with my dad at one time back when I was about six. I don't remember her from then. She was apparently obsessed with him for some reason and thought that taking me would get him to come to her. She had three guys with her who had beaten me and drugged me to get me there that night." Her head lowered. "I didn't see them much only heard voices. The place was like this shrine all about my dad and very creepy. In the Bronx was where I escaped from, did they move? I don't know."

Faith nodded. "Thank you for coming in here today. We will find them and why they wanted to hurt you, in the meantime just be comfortable at home and then getting back to work again. You did very well, better than many of our victims do sometimes .

Miranda said" Thank you Faith , and now I'm leaving to go home and hang out with my dog. We have a lot of missed time to make up for. Plus I want to see the guys for a bit, I miss the firehouse right now."

Faith said" Yeah, you definitely are Captain Johnson's daughter. The firehouse was in his blood too and I'm sure you're just as good as he was." She smiled and patted the younger womans shoulder gently. "Go play with your dog, get some good Chinese and a George Clooney movie, works for me when it's been a shitty day."

Miranda smiled for the first time since she'd entered the room . "I might just take your advice detective later , thanks."


	25. Fresh Starts

Two days later: Miranda took a slow breath as she walked into the firehouse again for the first time since she'd been home. She had to drop off some paperwork for Lieutenant Walsh and just wanted to see something other than the walls of her apartment for a few moments.

She heard chairs moving around in the kitchen and then realized it was their lunch break. She stood there off to the side of the room quietly for a moment listening to ever familiar voices talking. Then Lombardo turned around and noticed her there. "Well welcome back stranger, been too quiet around here lately without you." His face crinkled in a smile as he stirred his pasta sauce on the stove .

Miranda went behind him and gave him a tight hug. "I missed it here, all of it even though I love my parents dearly. I had to have a little chat with the police precinct so I dropped in to clear my head."

Joe nodded. " Grab a bowl , I'm just finishing a pan of baked ziti with three cheeses, only needs half an hour in the oven yet, garlic bread and salad if you need a starter."

Miranda smiled. "Thanks and I will do that."

DK came down from the bunk area looking fresh off a nap and saw her there. " Hey did you know we were having Italian today? Your dad always had built in radar when Joe went all out and was cookin."

Miranda said" Well lucky guess but I'm glad I get something from him besides my stubborn streak a yard wide."

DK said" Who him , stubborn? You're kidding me." He smiled as he said it though.

Miranda leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "Two more weeks and then I'll be back picking up your dirty socks off the floor upstairs again as usual."

Billy said" Well I think he saved a pile just for you, but burnin them might be the more humane possibility then letting him put them in the laundry anywhere."

Miranda laughed. "I missed that, you two ribbing each other. Thank you for doing that while I'm here. Oh I have some paperwork for you Lieu to go over before I am allowed to be back."

Billy nodded. "Step into my office and we'll talk. Though the sooner the better I must say, keeps Joe from being mopey."

In Billy's office: Miranda touched the couch again and the corner of the desk. It was like seeing it on her first day all over again. She sat in one of the chairs and handed him the various department forms that she'd filled out.

Billy said" So they want some counseling?" He placed the pile on his desk.

Miranda replied "Yeah a few sessions, might not be a bad thing right? Though I'm doing ok now that I've talked about it. I know it's a formality after any traumatic event or whatever downtown said to me on the phone."

Billy sighed. "Yeah they don't waste words down there, trust me. I've heard them more times than I like to remember over different things. But we'll be glad to get you back full time, even if I have to put you on hydrant for a few weeks to humor them."

Miranda nodded. "Ok hydrant it is then, I can deal with it as long as I can still work here."

Then Joe yelled that lunch was ready and everybody had better eat when it was still warm..

An hour later outside the firehouse: Miranda walked out to head to the subway platform and saw Flack standing there on the side of the street where it was. Miranda nodded and moved toward the platform without speaking to him.

He said" So are you back to work yet or were you just around the neighborhood hanging out?"

Miranda said" We are over, what I do or when doesn't concern you. Do I have to file a restraining order to get that through your head Detective Flack ?"

Then Brendan came down the street and saw them talking. "Is there a problem here?"

Flack said" Junior, she doesn't need you coming to her rescue so go ahead move along now , your precinct is over there." He pointed across the street from them.

Miranda blinked for a moment "Junior?" "What's that about?"

Flack said" His daddy is a big shot, got his boy here in at the 55th, probably only reason he got on the street in the first place, what a freakin joke."

Miranda said " Well then that really sums up what you feel about me doesn't it? After all my father inspired me to do what I do with the fire department, seems like the joke around here right now is you."

Don opened his mouth and then just walked away from them.

Miranda said" And by the way if that offer to watch the game Sunday is open the answer is yes, but it will be out at my dads if you're all right with that Brendan, it's our standing date with pizza, buffalo wings and chips."

Brendan blinked and then smiled. " Sure just tell me when and where though I think I know where they live, I'll bring sodas and stuff."

Miranda stood on her tiptoes to gently touch his face. "It's about time I gave you a fair chance. I am ready now."

Brendan smiled wider. "You were worth the wait lady, very worth it."


	26. Another Monday

The car door closed behind me as I walked slowly toward the firehouse. I smiled as he pulled into his space at the precinct. Brendan meeting my father over the weekend at our football an junk food fest had gone surprisingly well. They had bonded over different wing sauces and their favorite potato chips from the start.

I whistled softly as I walked in and up the now familiar stars. To think just almost a year ago I'd been intimidated by this building and what I remembered here , good and bad times.

The guys were in the usual spots at the table and in the living room hanging out talking about rain later in the week and other stuff that was happening.

DK said " You look like you had a good weekend, spend time with anyone special?"

I looked at him. " Nope DK I'm not indulging your desire for dirt. I had time at home with a friend and my dog if you want to know."

Billy chuckled. " Well looks like someone around here just put you in your place there brother."

DK faked a pout for a half second. "I'll find out eventually, you know I always do Miranda."

I laughed as I headed upstairs to change my clothes for shift . This one was going to be low profile until I knew him better. I pulled out my now ever familiar uniform and began dressing. It still sometimes seemed strange to see the name Johnson on these shirts. But yet here I was and I couldn't think of any other place I wanted to be right now. This was my home and my choice of how to make a living. Nothing and nobody was going to make me change my mind.


	27. Unwanted Attention

Miranda left that night after a very busy shift and headed toward her newly acquired Jeep Wrangler. She had traded in her motorcycle and gotten a good deal on it. When she got out side there were flowers and a card on the windshield. She smiled thinking what a romantic Brendan was to do that and surprise her after a rough night. Then she recognized the handwriting on the envelope. It was Don's. She saw a trash barrel and thought about pitching them but then instead went over to the precinct house wth both items.

She saw someone at the desk and said" I'd like to report stalking. Well the person doing it is a police detective that I used to go out with. Don Flack. He left this stuff on my Jeep across the lot at the firehouse and I am not interested in him or anything to do with him. I have told him that several times but he doesn't get the hint."

The woman at the desk nodded and handed her papers to fill out. " We can get a restraining order keeping him from being near you at all if you'd like."

Miranda said "I'd like that, I'm sorry to have to do this but he just won't leave me alone."

Then Brendan came down the stairs in jeans and a sweatshirt and saw her there. He walked over to her slowly. "Hey how are you nice to have you meet me after shift."

She replied" Well when a certain detective will leave me alone I'll be better, but you help a lot. I just filed for a restraining order after this." She indicated the roses and card on the desk. "Those were on my Jeep and I thought they were from you , but they weren't."

Brendan nodded. "I 'm sorry that he won't move on. But I'm here and He's not going to make me run away from what we have together."

Miranda hugged him gently. "Thank you for that, my dad said you'd hold up in a clutch and he was right . I'm glad you will hang in with me, persistant exes and all."

Brendan said" I waited over a year to even get you to go out with me, you think some yahoo uptown is going to chase me off, no chance babe."

Miranda smiled. " You're just too cute you know that Finney."

Brendan smiled. "Thank you maam."


End file.
